Complexo
by browneyedgirlll
Summary: Lily sempre foi apaixonada por James Potter. E mesmo que ele a esnobasse ela continuaria tentando. Ou era isso o que o rapaz achava que ia continuar acontecendo. UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO.
1. Chapter 1

**Complexo**

Resumo: Lily sempre foi apaixonada por James Potter. E mesmo que ele a esnobasse ela continuaria tentando. Ou era isso o que o rapaz achava que ia continuar acontecendo.

* * *

\+ Tudo isso (a história) é culpa de muitas das minhas histerias e da minha imaginação.

\+ Como sempre, HP e Cia pertencem a JK Rowling

\+ Por favor, aproveitem.

\+ Próximo capítulo em breve.

* * *

 _"Meu nome é Lily Evans e eu tenho dezenove anos. Moro em Hogsmead, uma pequena cidade esquecida pelos homens, onde eu estou terminando meu ensino médio no colégio interno – Hogwarts High School._

 _"Meus planos para o futuro? Me formar em pedagogia e me casar com James Potter._

 _"O que? Você não sabe quem é James Potter? Tudo bem, eu sei tudo sobre ele, afinal..._

\- James! – Gritava a garota do outro lado do refeitório.

Sirius foi o primeiro a rir. James soltou um suspiro. Remus acenou para a garota (para James isso era um sinal do bom coração que o amigo tinha). E Peter, bom, ele estava sempre preocupado com uma coisa: comida.

Lily acenou para Remus. Ela pensou que James não a notara, pois estava de costas para ela. Passando pelas mesas e alguns alunos do segundo e primeiro ano. Ela apoiou a bandeja ao lado do moreno de óculos e sentou ao seu lado.

\- Oi James. – Ela sorriu.

James ergueu o rosto um pouco e deu um sorriso fraco. Sirius cumprimentou com um aceno.

\- James, já comeu seu almoço? Tem sobremesa de gelatina, a sua favorita: de limão. – Ela falou feliz com o pequeno segredo que guardava.

\- Ah.

Um silêncio pairou sobre eles.

Desde que Lily havia deixado claro seus sentimentos por James, no final do primeiro ano, as coisas estavam ficando complicadas. Remus, o mais perceptivo dos amigos de James já sabia disso desde o primeiro momento que eles foram colocados em sala; Sirius foi pego de surpresa, e obviamente, tirou sarro do melhor amigo; Peter estava tão preocupado com o sorvete derretendo que não prestou atenção.

Lily por outro lado, não sentia a aura negativa que James emanava toda vez que ela começava a avançar a linha da amizade que eles mantinham.

Ele havia feito de tudo para deixar as coisas como eram, mas ela havia aperfeiçoado mil vezes seu comportamento com ele.

\- Então Lily. Soube que você foi aceita para o clube das líderes de torcida. – Disse Remus, tentando puxar assunto.

\- Ah, isso. Sim. Ontem foram os testes, hoje saiu o resultado. Logo cedo.

\- O que? – Sirius perguntou, risonho, olhando de James para a ruiva. – Você?

\- Ué? Porque não? – Ela perguntou começando a sentir raiva daquele cachorro.

\- Me desculpa, é que da última vez que você tentou você não machucou a Layla? – Ele falou divertido. – Você acertou seu salto...

Lily sentiu a comida parar na garganta, mas conseguiu terminar de engolir.

"Cachorro..." pensou ela.

\- Sim, eu esbarrei nela. Mas tudo foi resolvido, Sirius. – Ela brincou com a carne antes de cortar. – Idiota.

Sirius riu. James soltou um suspiro, irritando. Eles continuaram conversando por alguns minutos. Lily, como sempre fazia, continuava dando indiretas e diretas em James, sem preocupações ou qualquer remorso.

Até que ele sentiu que não poderia mais aguentar isso.

\- Porque você continua com isso? – Ele perguntou alterado.

\- Desculpe. Quem? – Perguntou Lily, desorientada com o rumo da conversa.

\- Você.

"Hã?..." ela pensou. Por um momento, ele havia falado algo sobre ela, mas não poderia ser, podia?

Parecia que mais alunos olhavam para eles.

Lily sentiu aqueles olhares pelas suas costas e inconscientemente suas bochechas ficaram escarlate. Ela estava algum tempo tentando fazer James nota-la como uma garota, não como apenas sua colega de classe.

Fazia muito tempo que estava interessada, mas nada do que ela fazia adiantava na sua evolução com ele.

Ela encarou Remus, procurando uma saída. O rapaz não soube muito bem o que fazer ao encarar os olhos verdes da garota. Mas seu pensamento gritava "Cale a boca James, cale a boca. Vai fazer a Lily chorar".

Ela se recompôs e se colocou de pé.

\- Eu?

\- É. Isso é inútil! Vê se cresce e para de ficar aparecendo onde eu vou...

\- James.

\- Pára de me encher de mensagens e tentar se meter onde você não deve!

Lily escutou o discurso tentando assimilar as palavras e seus respectivos significados. Ela olhou para o prato de comida e depois sua visão ficou nublada.

"Estou chorando... Ah, não... Outra vez..." uma vozinha falou na sua cabeça. "Você foi rejeitada de novo, e dessa vez ele parece estar irritado...- Mas porque eu deveria estar chorando? Ele tá dizendo que é inútil?" ela pensou.

\- James.

O moreno saiu do refeitório o mais depressa possível para não vê-la chorando como um bebê e depois vir até ele rastejando. Aquela cena estava se repetindo inúmeras vezes nos últimos tempos e deixando ele maluco. Mais tarde, em um corredor onde levava para o banheiro masculino ele ouviu os passos atrás dele e fez um som de raiva no corredor.

\- Quantas vezes preciso te dizer que não quero que você me siga, Lílian? Porque você não aprende que... Sirius?

O outro rapaz havia saído na direção do amigo assim que Lily deixou o refeitório do lado oposto. O olhar dela estava tão negro e sombrio que ele percebeu que se atravessasse a frente da ruiva, ele poderia ser arremessado até o outro lado do rio Tâmisa. Preocupado pela possibilidade dela encontra-lo primeiro, Sirius procurou por James.

\- Eu não esperava que fosse você aí.

\- E nem eu. Cara, o que foi aquilo?

\- Eu só falei o que veio na cabeça. Logo ela vai esquecer e começar tudo de novo.

Sirius lembrou do olhar da ruiva e maneou a cabeça discordando do amigo.

\- Acho que não Pontas. Ela saiu por uma porta lateral, xingando seu nome em alto e bom tom pra quem quisesse ouvir.

James não pode deixar de ficar surpreso com o que o amigo disse. Desde que se conhecia por gente Lílian Evans gostava de James Potter mais do que outra garota – palavras da ruiva.

O moreno ajeitou a armação no rosto e voltou a seguir seu caminho. Sirius olhou para trás e encontrou Remus e Peter com ele. O loiro parou ao lado de Sirius e suspirou.

\- Você entende alguma coisa do que aconteceu? - Perguntou Sirius.

\- O que? O James explodindo com a Lily? Ou ela agindo como uma garota normal depois de ser rejeitada?

\- Você sabe do que eu tô falando. Ela nunca faria isso. – Disparou Sirius, ainda surpreso.

\- Ah ela faria. – Peter disse, depois de ver a cara de Sirius. – Ela já está aguentando a muito tempo, não acha?

O menino baixinho e gordinho saiu na frente deles e disse por fim.

\- Agora, quem será que vai correr atrás de quem?

 **...**

Lily estava furiosa.

Lily sabia de quem era a culpa por estar naquela situação.

Se ao menos ela pudesse saber que aquilo iria acontecer, ela não teria dito o que sentia por ele. Devia ter escutado Marlene e Dorcas.

Falando nas pragas.

\- Lily! Nós acabamos de ouvir!

Elas se aproximaram dela como se a protegessem de algum mal, cada uma ao seu lado.

\- O que foi aquilo? O que James tinha na cabeça pra dizer aquilo? – Exasperou Dorcas enquanto ajeitava a franja lateral do cabelo dela.

As duas pareciam modelos ao lado dela, afinal, Lily tinha menos de 1,60 de altura.

Aquilo nunca havia deixado ela irritada, mas por algum complexo interno que ela não entendia, ela se irritou com as as amigas.

\- Se ele aparecer na minha frente!

\- Quem ele pensa que é? – Marlene perguntou visivelmente irritada.

\- Ah, calem a boca! – Lily gritou em plenos pulmões. – As duas! Fiquem quietas!

Marlene arregalou os olhos de amêndoas e se escondeu atrás de Dorcas, ambas, encurraladas na parede do pátio externo.

\- Lily..

\- Quem se importa em ser rejeitada por aquele ogro? Ele que vá pro quinto dos infernos! Não quero mais saber de James Potter, aquele boneco de Olinda!

\- Lily.

\- Que é?

\- Você poderia ficar calma, só um pouquinho? – Perguntou Dorcas. – Vamos pro dormitório, vamos tomar um banho de banheira, eu tenho uns chocolates...

\- Eu trouxe uns livros que você vai gostar também, tem o BTS na capa...

\- Eu vou pro lago. – Disparou ela.

Marlene estava petrificada, Lily-jamais-rejeitava-BTS!

Lily saiu do pátio aberto e seguiu pela trilha de pedras até o lago, próxima a cabana de Hagrid. Ela nem ao menos notou os múrmuros e os alunos reunidos em grupinhos e falando do evento que havia acontecido no começo do almoço.

Agora já estava tarde e as sombras das árvores tomavam conta dos arredores do lago. Marlene e Dorcas iam atrás dela, tentando acompanhar seu passo, mesmo sendo menor que as duas, Lily sabia como deixa-las pra trás.

Quando Lily chegou próximo ao lago ela procurou pelo seu lugar favorito lá, próxima a uma árvore de carvalho antiga. Ela nem percebeu que seu pior pesadelo estava tento a mesma ideia que ela naquele momento, e quando sentou no seu lugar preferido, ela ouviu um peso caindo ao seu lado.

\- Ah, finalmente.

Ela não podia acreditar no que estava vendo ali. Se ao menos o coração dela se acalmasse ela poderia pensar em algo objetivo para dizer.

\- James.

"Remus! Graças a Deus!" ela pensou. Olhou para o garoto e ele tentou se aproximar dela.

\- Que é? – Ele encarou o loiro.

Lily se apressou e colocou-se de pé.

\- É que... Lily!

Ela percebeu o silêncio de novo. Todos os olhares sobre ela. Um calafrio percorrendo seu corpo.

"Se ao menos eu tivesse poderes pra sair daqui!" ela pensou.

\- Oi Remus. – Ela falou, virou-se devagar e sorriu para ele.

\- Oh, Lily. – Disse Peter, sentando e encostando na árvore do carvalho.

Marlene e Dorcas conseguiram alcançar a amiga e ficaram catatônicas com a situação. Sirius, por outro lado, estava com receio do que poderia vir.

James observou Lily, deitado no chão.

"Porque ela está fazendo isso? ..." ele pensou.

\- Vieram descansar no lago? – Ela perguntou, ainda olhando para Remus.

\- É. É. Foi ideia do James. – Ele falou calmo.

"Como eu queria ter o temperamento dele. Seria tão bom se eu fosse calma." ela pensou, desolada.

\- Hum. – Ela saiu dali e se aproximou de Marlene e Dorcas. – Vamos.

\- Ei. – Marlene reclamou, quando sentiu o puxão de Lily pelo braço.

"Só preciso sair daqui, só preciso sair daqui. Se ao menos eu não gostasse dele" seus pensamentos atravessavam sua mente tão alto, que ela nem conseguia ouvir o exterior.

\- Lily! – James chamou, achando aquilo tudo engraçado.

"James!—Não, você não pode se virar agora. Continue caminhando!".

\- Lily!

\- Lily, calma. – Pediu Dorcas.

\- Lily!

As três meninas deixaram o lago com a mesma rapidez que entraram – ou com a ajuda de Lily e sua pressa.

Alguns alunos olhavam a cena e esperavam que algo mais acontecesse, outros riam.

Riam, pois estavam olhando para um James irritado.

\- O que acabou de acontecer aqui? – Perguntou ele.

\- Ela saiu do lago. – Informou Peter.

\- Eu sei bem o que aconteceu, Peter. Eu vi ela saindo daqui, tão bem quanto você.

Num impulso, James começou a caminhar em direção ao castelo onde estudavam. Sirius e Remus o seguiram e encontraram James chamando por Lily. Ela e as outras meninas continuavam com o passo apressado.

\- Isso não vai acabar bem. – Disse Peter atrás deles.

\- Oh, ela vai acabar com ele.

James alcançou as três e pegou Lily pelo braço. Ela soltou um grito agudo tão forte, que ele foi obrigado a soltá-la no mesmo momento.

A cena a seguir seria lembrada por muitas pessoas, mas seria o primeiro passo para uma jornada que estava se iniciando.

\- Lily, qual seu problema? – Perguntou James, ainda com um ouvido tampado com a mão.

\- Hã? – Dorcas e Marlene encaravam ele perdida.

\- Meu problema? – Ela perguntou histérica. – Eu não tenho problema Potter, você é quem me machucou, idiota.

\- Potter? – Os não envolvidos se perguntaram em coro.

\- Idiota? Tá chamando quem de idiota, anã. – Perguntou ele, fazendo questão de ficar ao lado dela, e fazê-la olhar para cima.

\- Além de idiota você é lerdo?

\- Oooooh.

\- Calados! – Esbravejou ele. – Desde quando você é assim?

\- Ah, Potter não me amola. Vai procurar sarna pra se coçar!

"Meu deus o que eu tô fazendo? Ele tá com raiva! Raiva!- Espera... Mas eu também, fui EU quem foi REJEITADA na frente de toda Hogwarts! Eu que posso ficar furiosa aqui!" ela pensou.

"Quem essa nanica pensa que é? Me chamando de idiota..."

\- Lily...

\- É Evans pra você Potter. – Ela falou aquilo claro e pausado.

\- Oooooh

Ela se aproximou dele e teve vontade de bater em alguma coisa. Só para seu coração não tivesse que dividir toda a dor quem sentia.

\- Lily.

\- Seu... Seu... Páre de me chamar assim! – Ela desferiu um soco no estômago dele e saiu correndo.

"Não me chame assim... Não... Não me chame assim, se não... Eu vou perdoar você, mas não vou conseguir me olhar no espelho" ela pensou, enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Complexo**

Resumo: Lily sempre foi apaixonada por James Potter. E mesmo que ele a esnobasse ela continuaria tentando. Ou era isso o que o rapaz achava que ia continuar acontecendo.

* * *

\+ Tudo isso (a história) é culpa de muitas das minhas histerias e da minha imaginação.

\+ Como sempre, HP e Cia pertencem a JK Rowling

\+ Por favor, aproveitem.

\+ Próximo capítulo em breve.

* * *

Você já imaginou o poder que as suas palavras tem?

E aquelas ditas pelas outras pessoas?

Ela nunca imaginou que seria por culpa dele. Não. Ela não iria colocar a culpa nele por ter dado início a uma cadeia de acontecimentos que mudaria a vida de todas as pessoas ao redor dela.

Afinal, Severus Snape, era seu melhor amigo desde o jardim de infância.

— Lily. Talvez... – Ele disse meio grogue. – Talvez, você não esteja apaixonada por esse tal James?

Ela foi tomada por uma onda de surpresa.

— Hã...

Ela não podia vê-la, mas Severus Snape conseguiu enxergar mais do que apenas os grandes olhos verdes da sua melhor amiga. Ali ele podia enxergar mais que apenas o físico. Ele saberia facilmente dizer se ela estava triste ou se estava feliz; e naquele momento, ela estava completamente infiltrada nos seus pensamentos, sem tempo pra ele.

— Lily. Quero que saiba que eu gosto de você. – Ele falou decidido. Não iria voltar atrás, ele pensou. – Gosto mais do que apenas seu amigo. E não vou perder pra James Potter.

A garota sentiu seu corpo estremecer. Se pudesse fazer algo seria correr até não estar mais na vista de ninguém. Pois ela sabia o quanto aquilo estava o matando por dentro, afinal, mesmo que ela negasse a ele, ela sofria por James também.

* * *

Uma palavra poderia definir a situação que se encontrava nosso casal: turbilhão.

Desde que havia sido rejeitada, Lily Evans estava cada vez mais longe de tudo daquilo que um dia havia sonhado. E não era para menos, já que seu coração a estava mantendo em constante estado de alerta a qualquer sinal que ele pudesse dar.

— Vai ficar estudando de novo, Lily? – Perguntou Dorcas, assim que o sinal do segundo período soou.

— Vou, preciso terminar o trabalho de biologia.

— Mas isso é só pra daqui a duas semanas! – Lembrou Marlene.

Ela recebeu um olhar reprovador da garota ruiva. Dorcas soltou um muxoxo.

— Eu não quero deixar as tarefas acumularem. – Lily passou a bolsa sobre o ombro, tentando não olhar para _aquele_ lugar da sala. – Vejo vocês na janta.

Elas observaram a garota deixar a sala e em seguida encararam o garoto que dormia sobre a mesa mais ao fundo da sala.

— Acha que ele está bem? – Perguntou Marlene enquanto caminhavam até ele.

— Do jeito que dorme, provavelmente sim. – Dorcas se aproximou de James e bateu com a mão sobre a sua mesa, fazendo-o saltar. – Acorda!

— Hey! - Sirius gritou assustado, ao lado do amigo.

— O que... mas...

— Você dormiu de novo, Pontas. – Disse Remus, parando ao lado dele.

— Devia ter vergonha, James. – Dorcas falou com os braços cruzados e olhando de cara feia. – Você devia tentar falar com ela.

Ele ficou meio zonzo com a agitação, mas quando alguém mencionava "Lily" ou "ela" seus neurônios voltavam a funcionar feito turbinas de aivão. Ele queria parar se pensar assim.

— Pra ela ameaçar meus países baixos? Não, Dorcas, mas obrigado pelo lembrete. – Falou ele com desgosto. – Eu simplesmente não vou correr atrás dela.

Peter e Remus se encararam, e depois Sirius. O último parecia apoiar a decisão de James e continuava indo contra Lily em todas as discussões que tinham.

Marlene e Dorcas se despediram dizendo que iam para o salão comunal da grifinória.

— Onde você vai Remus? – Perguntou Sirius.

— A biblioteca. – Ele falou. – Tem uma... uma coisa que preciso fazer.

— Ah, certo. – James disse. – Nos vemos depois.

* * *

— Você vai continuar sem falar com o James? – Perguntou Remus, no que parecia ser uma súplica.

— Não entendo porque você fica me fazendo a mesma pergunta, se já sabe a resposta. – Ela disse fria.

— Concordo. Lupin, deixe que a Lily sabe o que está fazendo. – Retrucou Severus, sentado ao lado dela.

— Você poderia parar com isso? – Remus pediu, irritado com os olhares que ele dava em direção a Lily.

— Não. – Ele respondeu.

— Severus, não tente puxar meu saco, minha resposta também não vai mudar. – Ela respondeu cansada.

Os três permaneceram em silêncio. Remus observava os dois a sua frente e pensava se não seria melhor se James estivesse ali. Se ele soubesse que Lily poderia acabar gostando de Severus, James não iria suportar. Não que ele acreditasse nisso, não mesmo.

A rivalidade entre Severus e James era muito maior do que a taça de futebol. Mesmo que James negasse, ele não gostava de ver Lily junto de Severus. Ela havia se afastado do sonserino desde que havia declarado seu amor por James; isso havia acalmado o grifinório. Mas até quando?

Lily bateu com a capa do livro e suspirou.

— Terminou? – Perguntou o sonserino.

— Sim. Vou jantar agora, se me dão licença. – Ela falou enquanto pega a bolsa e o livro sobre a mesa.

Lily deixou o livro sobre a bancada da bibliotecária e saiu.

Mas se arrependeu no mesmo momento.

Até mesmo, se arrependeria segundos depois.

Ela não soube o que falar a princípio "Oi" não parecia apropriado. "Olá Potter" também não soava como ela queria. Talvez fosse melhor ela apenas ignorar o garoto a frente dela...

— Lily, você esqueceu isso comigo. – Vinha Severus falando atrás dela.

Ela tentou não encará-lo demais. Seus sentidos estavam desorientados e seu coração estava se comovendo dentro dela.

Severus tocou seu braço e a fez virar para ele.

— Sev...

— Snape, solta ela. – Lily conseguiu escutar aquilo com clareza.

— Ora, ora, Potter. Que eu saiba não vejo problema algum ela estar comigo.

Lily ergueu os olhos para as mãos de Severus, que carregava um lápis de escrever. O lápis que _ele_ usava para escrever. Quando Lily o encarou, Severus fez uma careta. Lily queria espancá-lo bem ali.

"Quem ele pensa que é pra ficar me provocando?" ela pensou "Só porque voltei a falar com esse trasgo, não dá o direito de ir me colocando no meio das confusões dele".

— Solta ela. – Pediu de novo.

— Severus. – Ela interrompeu o que quer que o sonserino fosse dizer. – Obrigada por trazer isso pra mim. – Ela pegou de sua mão, encarou James e depois seu melhor amigo. – Vou deixar vocês com seus problemas.

Ela passou por James rapidamente, não dando tempo que ele a pegasse.

Ele encarou o moreno. Severus tinha um semblante de vitória.

— O que acha disso Potter? Lily prefere a mim do que a você.

— Seu...

— James. Vamos embora. – Disse Remus, saindo da biblioteca. – Você não tem que cuidar dos seus problemas, Severus?

O sonserino não gostou do olhar reprovador que recebeu. Justamente _dele_.

Deu meia volta e foi em direção ao dormitório da sonserina.

— Vamos, James.

— Desde quando você fica ajudando ele? – Perguntou James.

— Não estou ajudando ninguém. Eu estava fazendo companhia para Lily. – Ele retrucou. – Coisa que eu não estaria fazendo se você não tivesse feito o que fez. Você se sente melhor como está agora?

Remus saiu na frente, enquanto deixava para trás um James absorto em seus pensamentos.

* * *

 _Continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Complexo**

Resumo: Lily sempre foi apaixonada por James Potter. E mesmo que ele a esnobasse ela continuaria tentando. Ou era isso o que o rapaz achava que ia continuar acontecendo.

* * *

\+ Tudo isso (a história) é culpa de muitas das minhas histerias e da minha imaginação.

\+ Como sempre, HP e Cia pertencem a JK Rowling

\+ Por favor, aproveitem.

\+ Próximo capítulo em breve.

* * *

 **Final do Nono Ano – Feliz Ano Novo**

" _Deveria ser uma noite feliz_ " ela pensou, enquanto apoiava seus braços no peitoril da janela. Era noite de ano novo e muitos alunos estavam lá fora brindando e festejando. Mas para ela, aquele dia estava se tornando um tremendo desastre, tudo por culpa da Petúnia Perfeita Evans.

Lily bufou e pensou se não deveria ter ido ao casamento dela. Mesmo sem ter recebido o convite.

Ela não percebeu quando a porta do dormitório se abriu e por ela entrou James.

— Lily? O que faz aqui. Achei que você estava com as garotas. – Ele falou meio grogue.

Ela continuou olhando para fora, se não o fizesse, o garoto ia saber que ela havia chorado antes.

— Eu só não estou bem.

— Mas você sempre adorou o ano novo. Não deveria ficar aqui dentro sozinha.

Lily limpou o rosto com a manga do casaco e o encarou.

— Tá tudo bem James, eu só não me sinto bem.

James encarou a garota por uns minutos, depois, diminuiu a distância entre eles. Lily precisou encostar-se na poltrona para não encostar sua testa com a de James.

— James...

— Você está mentindo. Está assim por causa da sua irmã, não é?

Ela foi pega de surpresa. Não podia acreditar que ele sabia daquele assunto, mas, como?

— Como? O que?

James deu um sorriso e continuou encarando-a.

— Digamos que um passarinho me contou, bom, dois passarinhos. – Ele falou aquilo animado demais. – Você não estava descendo, então, perguntei pras garotas onde você estava.

Lily estava surpresa com isso. James não era do tipo que se importava com ela, ou era isso que ela pensava. Havia algo nele que estava diferente, ela pensou. Talvez fosse o ponche batizado que estava sendo servido no grande salão (que os professores nem desconfiavam) que o fez tomar aquela atitude.

Ela decidiu falar depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

— Você deveria descer. Não quero estragar sua noite de ano novo. A Mary...

— O que tem ela? – Ele perguntou com pouca vontade.

— Achei que você ia passar a noite com ela. Bom... foi o que ela disse. – Lily tentava não encarar o rosto dele.

— Hm. Não sei da onde ouviu isso, mas está errada. Eu e Mary terminamos a algumas semanas atrás.

James, finalmente, sentou-se na poltrona ao lado dela. Por algum motivo, ele puxou a poltrona dela perto dele e pousou a cabeça no encosto.

— Sinto muito.

— Pelo quê? – Ele perguntou sem olhá-la.

— Por você e por Mary.

James sorriu fraco, seus olhos estavam

Ele não estava querendo falar sobre o relacionamento com sua antiga namorada. Ele não precisava falar agora para Lily que encontrou Mary aos amassos com Malfoy e que por isso deixou o salão...

Lily, já com sono se encostou na poltrona dele e começou a brincar com o cabeço de James. O coração dela parecia dar pulinhos de alegria. " _Por sorte, ele não vai se importar_ " ela pensou.

James se surpreendeu com o toque dela, mas não obrigou a parar. Ao invés disso decidiu que começaria aquele primeiro ano do ensino médio sem se arrepender das suas escolhas, e isso incluía o fato dele se aproveitar da bondade de Lily Evans.

* * *

Depois do episódio na biblioteca, muitos outros vieram e por algum motivo até então desconhecido para ele, James sentia-se impotente na frente dela e perdia a cabeça a qualquer menção do nome dela.

James passou o mês de outubro, novembro e o começo de dezembro tentando esquecê-la, mas a cada passo parecia que ela se adiantava e fazia questão de lembra-lo o quanto ele havia ferido seus sentimentos.

Ele não podia dizer o mesmo, já que até então, ele não havia se permitido dar esse tipo de atenção. Desde o episódio com Mary, James decidiu que nenhuma outra garota o faria de trouxa, e ponto final.

Ele deixou a carta de seus pais caírem ao seu lado na cama e soltou um suspiro.

"Querido filho,

Esperamos você para passar esse final de ano conosco na mansão, pois como havíamos conversado no último ano sua noiva virá para te conhecer. Não esqueça de ser pontual pelo menos dessa vez. Traga alguns amigos se preferir.

Com carinho, mamãe"

— James? James?

O moreno despertou dos seus pensamentos e encontrou Sirius de pé em frente a cama dele.

— Hm, o que foi? – Ele perguntou ainda confuso.

— Eu 'tô te chamando há algum tempo, desde quando você perde os treinos de futebol pra ficar no quarto suspirando?

James deu um olhar frio para o amigo. Ele estendeu a carta para Sirius, que ainda ensopado de suor leu a carta com designação.

— Você bem que tentou fingir todo esse tempo que não chegaria esse dia. – Sirius devolveu-a e foi em direção ao seu armário, pegando a toalha. – Então. O que você vai fazer?

— Eu já respondi.

Sirius encarou surpreso.

— Você concordou com isso? – Ele perguntou surpreso ao ver a expressão de James.

— Sim, afinal, não quero ficar me preocupando com isso. - Ele cruzou o braço por trás da cabeça e encostou-se na cama.

— Cara, não, não, você não tá vendo o _mistake_ que você tá fazendo? – Ele perguntou, suplicando. – Primeiro tivemos o episódio com a Lily, agora mais esse?

— Sirius, é só um casamento de negócios. – James falou. – Eu não preciso me envolver.

— E desde quando casar não envolve se envolver, se você precisa se envolver porque precisa ter filhos, esqueceu? E cara, você só tem dezenove anos, você não tem vinte e seis.

James ficou confuso.

— Desde quando minha idade importa? Eu não vou me casar no final de semana. Eu só vou conhecer a garota.

A porta do dormitório se abriu, Remus e Peter vinham conversando sobre a aula de física mais cedo.

— Escuta essa caras. James vai conhecer a noiva dele final de semana.

— Sirius! – Gritou James em resposta se pondo de pé, querendo fazê-lo ficar de boca fechada.

— James! – Repreendeu Remus.

— Peter! – O menino baixinho e gordinho gritou seu nome, depois deixou o dormitório rindo da cara de surpresa deles.

Remus maneou a cabeça e largou a mochila na sua cama.

— James achei que tivesse desistido dessa ideia idiota. - Remus falou.

— Foi o que eu pensei também. Achei que tínhamos feito um pacto de ficar solteiro até os vinte e seis!

— Sirius, isso foi quando a gente tinha doze anos, e você fez a promessa sozinho. – Lembrou James.

James sentou novamente na cama e Sirius seguiu para o banheiro.

Ele sentiu o olhar do rapaz loiro sobre ele.

— O que foi agora Remus, não vai me repreender?

— Não. Mas e aí, você vai mesmo? E a Lily?

A menção do nome dela fez as emoções dele se embaralharem. James respirou fundo duas vezes antes de responder.

— Tem certeza de que vai deixar as coisas com ela assim e ficar noivo? – Perguntou Remus.

— Remus, o que ela tem logo vai passar. Só mais esse ano e depois não vou mais vê-la. – James saiu do quarto batendo a porta com força.

* * *

— Lily, que cara é essa?

A garota estava largada na sua cama e ela sabia que seu rosto estava horrível, mas não tanto quanto seu orgulho. Havia chorado desde que chegou no dormitório depois do almoço sem que elas soubessem do seu pradeiro.

— Lily...

Dorcas e Marlene se aproximaram dela e a abraçaram sem fazer perguntas. Lily chorou por um bom tempo.

Em cima da sua cabeceira estava uma carta endereçada a ela per sua mãe.

"Lílian,

Não nos faça passar mais vergonha. Seu pai já arranjou seu casamento há anos! Não vamos mudar só porque você quer fazer outro de seus caprichos. Sua irmã não é assim, porque você faz questão de nos envergonhar?

O motorista vai passar hoje a noite para te buscar, amanhã teremos um jantar na casa da família do seu noivo."

— Seus pais devem estar loucos! – Resmungou Marlene, depois que Lily se acalmou e mostrou a carta a elas.

— Isso não se faz. Diga que você não quer, que você já gosta do James e que você vai...

— Não adianta. – Ela interrompeu Dorcas. Ela enxugou as lágrimas e tentou respirar. – Não adianta nada eu falar.

As duas trocaram olhares e Lily percebeu que recomeçou a chorar.

— Não adianta eu falar, porque... porque... _**ele**_ é o noivo que meus pais escolheram pra mim.

* * *

Continua...


End file.
